A Christmas Gift
by Angelustatt
Summary: Sabbathverse. The boys and Sabbath are spending Xmas with Bobby this year...but it hasn't quite gone to plan.


_A/N: This is a gift for my friend, Christie, without whom, the Sabbathverse would not exist. It's only a snippet, really and given more time? I may even expand on it one day...but for now? Here's a brief glimpse into Sabbath's Christmas with Bobby, Cas and the Boys. Huge love as always to Lovinjackson for her help.  
_

* * *

The room looked like a tornado had been through the place.

Books were scattered over the floor, toppled from their tidy little stacks around the room like dominoes.

Pine needles and shattered glass Christmas ornaments blanketed the floor, surrounding the remains of what had once been a fine looking Christmas tree.

Amidst the chaos, a large German Shepard was sitting with his head on his paws, looking up at his Master with large, apologetic chocolate coloured eyes.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. It really had. Christmas with Bobby this year. A chance for Dean and Sam to spend it together as some sort of dysfunctional family with the man who they looked to as a surrogate father and uncle all rolled into one.

Dean had even brought the perfect present for the older hunter. Something he had needed for a long time…and needed even more now he was wheelchair bound.

At least, that was how it was meant to go in theory.

"Perhaps it would have been best to give your…gift to Bobby when he came downstairs, rather than leaving it under the tree?" Castiel asked, looking at the scene before him with quiet amusement.

"Yeah well, hindsight's twenty twenty, dude…" Dean muttered, running a hand through his short hair. "You couldn't mojo this all back together before Bobby wakes up?"

"Dean…you're talking to Cas, not Samantha from Bewitched. I told you not to leave it down here." Sam's shoulders were shaking slightly as he sniggered. Sabbath looked so forlorn amongst all the mess. "Bobby's going to kill you."

"Kill us." Dean pointed out. "You were there helping me pick it out, dude…I'm not taking the rap alone on this one."

"The rap for what? What are you idjits all doing standing around here? It's not even 6am yet!" Bobby grumbled as he wheeled himself towards the living room and took in the chaos before him. "What the hell?!"

Sabbath flinched for a moment at the sound of the anger in Bobby's voice. But it was the tiny, plaintive sound that came from within the toppled Christmas tree itself, that had the large German Shepard getting to his feet. He reached in carefully and plucked a small puppy up by the collar around it's neck. He picked his way through the debris of the Christmas tree, placing the puppy at Bobby's feet and nudging it forward gently with his nose.

The pup hung his head low as Sabbath rumbled something at it and Bobby scratched at the cap on his head, lost for words. "What the hell is this?"

"Merry Christmas, Bobby. Sam and I thought you'd like some company when we're not around. Sabbath picked the little guy out himself." Dean explained with a grin, picking up the pup and placing him on Bobby's lap.

Bobby took a moment to stare in surprise at the furry menace in his lap. It was half German Shepard, half Rottweiler, judging by the markings and the shape of his head. Mischief was written all over the pup and Bobby knew then and there what had happened in his living room. A grin broke across his lips and he scratched the pup behind the ear affectionately. "I'll be damned…you two boys came up with this on your own?"

"I was…involved as well. Sabbath was concerned about you being lonely in his absence. He asked me to suggest this idea to them." Castiel explained as both Dean and Sam fidgeted near by, smiling.

"You like him, Bobby?" Sam asked earnestly, watching the way the older hunter's hands seemed to be gliding over the pup's head again and again.

"It's a damn thoughtful gift." Bobby nodded, feeling his throat tightening with emotion before he swallowed it down. "Come on…I think we all need coffee before we clean this mess up." He swung his wheelchair towards the kitchen, rolling slowly down the hallway with the pup on his lap.

Dean reached down and scratched Sabbath on the top of the head. "Now all we have to do is get you to find Sammy a girlfriend, huh boy?"

"Bite me, jerk." Sam grinned.

"You know you love me, bitch." Dean laughed.

The boys headed for the kitchen with Sabbath padding along happily between them.

Castiel remained by the living room for a moment, before he snapped his fingers and instantly repaired all the damage that had been done to the room. He looked at the tree, allowing himself a quiet smile before he went to join the others in the kitchen.

* * *

_Merry Christmas to all who read the Sabbathverse! May it be a good one, surrounded by the people you love! _


End file.
